Lean On Me (I Promise I Will Not Fall)
by Lukas Avier
Summary: When Loki was young, he had a companion by his side that would always listen to him. They were as close as anyone could be, always playing pranks on people and causing mayhem around the palace. What happens one day when his companion disappears? What happens when he returns only to find Loki causing a war in Midgard? (Sucky summary but it's good. Probably)
1. Chapter 1

When Loki was little, he was always in his brother's shadow. It was all he knew, all he was used to. Still, he couldn't help the bitterness that built up inside of his and settled on his tongue as he watched Thor receive praise from their father as he stood getting scolded for practicing magic. It wasn't the "warrior's way" after all. His mother, Frigga, was kind to him but he could see the disappointment hidden carefully in her eyes when he refused to go out and practice with a sword or bow. He felt alone and trapped, different from everyone else.

Now, Loki was, as Midgardians would call him, a teenager and was working on a spell, something to help pull a prank on his arrogant brother. He failed at it three times before but he knew perfection didn't come on the first try. He was getting farther than anyone else that used magic for he was creating his _own_ spells. Many couldn't do that, especially at his age.

"What are you doing?"

Loki started at the unexpected voice and felt his magic give a slight burst, losing its small green light. He quickly hid his hands behind his back, thinking maybe it was a castle guard searching for him under the orders of Odin. Those thoughts vanished, however, when he glanced up at the person that interrupted his self-appointed practice session.

The person was his age with wavy black hair and green eyes brighter than his own. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with a brown vest over it and baggy black pants that fell to his ankles near brown shoes. His hands were shoved in his pockets and Loki figured he was not someone from the castle, but a citizen of the land, perhaps a tradesman.

The teen's eyes scanned the area, taking in the magic books and the notes carefully laid out around the god, "You use magic?" He looked up when the other gave no answer and raised an eyebrow, "Well," He took a seat on the grass, mindful of the papers near his legs. "Carry on then."

"I- Uh," For once, Loki was out of words, eyeing the green-eyed person like he was the oddest creature in Asgard. "What is your name?"

"Ah, I apologize, Odinson," The person crossed his legs, leaning one elbow on his thigh and using his hand to cushion his cheek. "I am called Perseus."

"It's a pleasure, Perseus," Loki nodded, getting his bearings back. "May I ask what you are doing out here?"

Perseus shrugged and gestured to the large field around them, "I'm fond of the flowers. They are very pretty."

Indeed, flowers graced the land, dotting the area and circling the pair. They were an unchanging part of Asgard, something that was a constant in Loki's life. He came to this area when he was troubled or wanted to be alone to practice his magic. "Yes, they are. I must admit, the golden ones are my favorite."

"Angasiiar," The teen said, eyeing the flowers. "They are called Angasiiar. They are the most beautiful flowers in all of Asgard, and perhaps all the worlds. They are used as a courting gift."

"Courting?" Loki was now curious. He had never heard of this before.

"Figures Odin never told you," Perseus snorted but there was no hate in his voice, just something strange like disappointment. "When you find a man or woman you feel you want to marry, you bring them gifts. It can be something small like a simple earring or something grand like a stable full of horses. Courting in Asgard lasts about maybe a week at most. The last gift given is an Angasiiar flower, showing deep love and devotion. Of course, a courting attempt can be denied if the one you are courting refuses to take or use the gifts you are given."

"You are right," Loki nodded. "My father had never told me about this 'courting'. I wonder if it is because he does not want me to marry…"

"I don't think that's it," Perseus said with a small tilt of his head. "At least, it might not be. Fathers generally do not talk about marriage and relationships. That is usually done by the mother. Although," He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It is a wonder why your mother hasn't told you yet… Perhaps she will soon. Now, what have you been working on?"

"Ah, you," Loki searched the teen's face, looking for any chance he would turn around and report to his father or ridicule him. Finding nothing of the sort, he continued, "You want to see my magic?"

"Yeah, it's really interesting," Perseus leaned forward slightly, eyeing the pages on the ground. "You don't mind, do you? I've never seen anything like this up close."

"No, no, I do not mind. It's just… My family never approved. They want me to be a-"

"-A warrior, right?" The black-haired teen nodded, as if to answer his own question, "Just because you're not picking up a sword or hammer and bashing people's head in doesn't make you any less of a warrior than those bigoted bearded men running around," He smiled gently, like he didn't just insult most of the population of Asgard in front of one of the princes. "So, magic?"

As it was, Loki spent hours with Perseus, showing some of his magic and listening to the teen tell him all about the flowers that surround them. At one point, Perseus had given him a pretty white and blue flower with a golden stem and grinned cheekily, "This flower is a Blensiir. It means to always believe in oneself." He held it up to the young god before leaning down and kissing one of its blue petals softly, whispering something so quietly, Loki could not hear it. He then handed it over, "Believe in yourself, son of Odin. There is something amazing about you, I feel it."

It was soon nearing nighttime and Loki could hear Thor calling for him to come inside from wherever he was. He looked over at Perseus as the two gathered up the papers and books, "Will I see you again?"

The green-eyed teen smiled softly and gave a firm nod, "I will be here every third day, if you will allow me."

"Then I shall see you then. It was fun, Perseus, but I must go now. Goodnight."

"Good night."

* * *

Loki saw him again three days later as promised and brought cookies Frigga made to share. He didn't bring many books this time, content to just sit and talk to the person who didn't seem to mind his method of fighting and living. He enjoyed the company and the attention of someone who didn't see him as just a prince or a god who could not even fight like a warrior.

"Do you fight?" Loki asked at one point of their conversation, taking a small bite from one of the cookies.

Perseus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose I do. I don't do it often, you must understand. I am skilled in the sword but I do not enjoy the fighting many Asgardians seem to now. It is too tiresome and causes more pain and despair than justice."

"I can see your point, Perseus," The god nodded.

"Percy," Perseus said, looking at him. "It is what my mother and friends call me."

Loki could feel his face coloring slightly. Friends. When was the last time someone called him a friend? "Yes, well, then. Percy it is."

"Tell me, Loki," Percy leaned back in the grass, looking for all the world like a god amongst gods as the nature seemed to envelop him in a warm embrace. "Is Thor really going to become king?"

The god's face turned sour for a moment and he bit his lip, "It appear that it may very well happen."

"I hope not," The green-eyed teen turned on his side to face the trickster. "He would make a terrible king with all of his arrogance. I believe you would make a wise king, much like how your father was before now."

"Before now?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows, not in anger but confusion, "He is a great king, Odin is. Many respect him."

"That may be true," Percy nodded. "But he has failed to see how his act in teaching his oldest has caused him to neglect his other son. He has also failed to realize that he is not focusing on the needs of the citizens as well. Another group of bandits attacked once again for a fourth time. A mother's home was burned. Her child almost died. I helped put out the fire but the guards were nowhere to be seen."

Loki swallowed thickly, "Was this the day my father had the guards spar against Thor and the Warriors Three?"

"Yes, but know that is not any of your fault but your father's lack of observation and consequence. Please forgive me, Loki, if I have offended you in any way," Percy sat up and bowed his head slightly.

"No, no," Loki waved him off. "It is just… Much to think about."

"Yes, well," Percy nodded. "On to more happier notes, how is your spell for Thor coming along?"

* * *

The third time Loki saw him, the green-eyed teen was sitting among purple flowers the seemed to spike at the base of the stem, speaking quietly as if they understood his every word. His prank against Thor was successful. He had changed his brother's blonde hair into a bright pink, causing the Warriors Three to laugh at their friend. He had also managed to have a civil conversation with his father without it ending up with the two shouting at each other and hurt feelings.

"The guards are back," Was Percy's way of greeting as the god came to sit next to him.

"That is wonderful news," Loki smiled but wouldn't meet the other's eyes, preferring to play with the grass at his fingertips.

"They've," Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "They've started walking around, patrolling. I- They actually stopped some of the bandits before they came through the gates." He turned to the god, "You wouldn't have anything to do about this, would you, Loki?"

The god of mischief finally looked up at him, "I may have spoken to my father about what you have told me. He agreed that he had been neglecting the people of Asgard and that he should have been thinking more clearly. He has decided that the guards will stay as a sure-way to keep bandits and such from attacking the town."

Percy blinked and Loki freaked for a second internally. Did his friend hate him now? Before he could speak, he found himself nearly tackled by the green-haired teen, "Oh, my gods, Lokes, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He leaned back, giving the god the brightest smile he had ever seen, "You're amazing!"

"I- Yes, well, for the townspeople, right?" He grinned and Percy nodded.

"Yes. For the townspeople," He smiled, laying back in the grass once more. "Have you completed your spell yet?"

"No," Loki shook his head, moving to lay down next to his companion. "I need a Ynngsnar flower and then it is complete."

"Oh," Percy turned on his side, plucking up a red flower, before turning back around and handing it to the god. "There you go."

"Thank you," Loki smiled at the flower before placing it on his chest so he could continue laying on the grass. "Are you familiar with all the flowers here."

"Mostly," The green-eyed teen answered, smiling at the clouds that moved lazily across the sky. "I tend to the flowers when I can. I am the only one that is able to often."

"What to do you mean by that?" Loki looked over at him.

"I'm a water user," Percy turned on his side, using his elbow to support his body. "While it is not necessarily some great magic like yours," Loki could feel his cheeks coloring slightly at the compliment. "I am able to control the water around by will."

"That is a useful skill," Loki nodded. Suddenly, he sat up quickly, mindful of the flower, as a thought came to him, "Come with me, Percy."

"What?" Percy leaned up at look at him, confusion written on his face. "Loki, what do you have planned?"

"There's a place I wish to show you but it is in the castle. Come, we must not wait around!"

* * *

The two teens found themselves walking the halls of the palace, careful not to run into any guards. Loki was not sure how his father would react to one of the townspeople coming into his home and didn't plan on finding out. Thor had almost found them a couple of times but the god of mischief quickly placed a concealment spell on his friend, hiding him from view. A couple of times, the two even played some pranks on the guards; making the floors slippery, changing their swords and spears into snakes, and dousing them in water.

The two were laughing breathlessly by the time they reached the doors to the castle's garden. Loki wiped a ear from the corner of his eyes as he grinned, "Come, Percy. There is something I wish to show you." He pushed open the large gold doors, revealing the garden never seen by someone not from inside the palace.

"Oh, wow," Percy gasped as his eyes scanned the flowers that he had never seen before. "Please tell me you have books about these! I have to study them!"

Loki grinned at his friend, "I am sure my mother has some books."

The two ended up sitting in the garden together, admiring the flowers that seemed to shimmer magnificently in the sun. They talked about everything and anything from Thor's warrior antics and his obliviousness to life outside the palace walls. Soon, it was nearing nighttime and the two rose to leave.

"In three days," Percy smiled, bowing slightly, something more out of playfulness than actual respect to a prince. "Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Percy."

* * *

 **I totally made those flowers up, so don't go looking them up on Google or something.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. It is actually pretty fun to write.**

 **I am not sure how much I will be updating so do not expect ones to just pop out of no where (although, that does tend to happen).**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **-Jones ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki has been going out of the palace more often now," Frigga said as she gazed over all of Asgard from a balcony in their home.

"Is that so?" Odin didn't look up from where he was looking over old scrolls, searching for a way to further Thor's study in becoming king.

"It would do you well to care for him," She sniffed, turning to face her husband. "Loki is your son as well yet you continue to belittle him."

"He uses magic, Frigga," He said, finally looking up at her. "He does not practice the ways of a warrior like Thor."

"I taught him to use magic," The queen of Asgard said sharply, aiming a glare at her husband. "Does using magic mean I am not a warrior as well? Had I not fought alongside you years before? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does," He rose, reaching a hand out towards his wife, who frowned at him. "It is just, Loki-"

"Is a male?" She raised an eyebrow, "Or it is because of his lineage? Whatever it may be, Odin, he _is_ your son. _We_ raised him and I will not stand aside and watch you continue to tell him everything he is doing is _wrong._ "

"You are right, my love," Odin shook his head. "I have treated Loki unfairly all of these years. Tell me, what has he been doing? You mentioned him leaving the palace. For what?"

"Perhaps to live a life outside of these walls," She sighed sadly, turning her head to gaze across Asgard once more. "Some of our guards told me he has made a friend, someone who accepts him how he is," She didn't turn to her husband when she saw him flinch from the corner of her eye. "He is a warrior, if that pleases you."

"Truly?" He raised his eyebrows, "I have never known Loki to be drawn to warriors. You must tell me about him."

"Why? So you may place him in your guard?" She turned to face him once more, "He will not join. He will refuse you, king of Asgard or not. He is, as Midgardians say, a lover, not a fighter. Perhaps that is why Loki decided to befriend him. Our son has never cared for the battles you and Thor seem to enjoy fully. Or, maybe, perhaps it is because Loki's companion was actually interested in his magic and requested to see more. It could be a lot of things, my king, that had drawn Loki to this warrior. Tell me, which do you think it is?"

Odin watched as his wife left the room, the doors closing shut softly behind her, a thoughtful frown marring his face.

* * *

"Loki."

The god of mischief froze when he heard his father's voice, his mind racing as he thought of any reason Odin had of talking to him. "Yes, father?" He turned to face the king, schooling his features into a polite smile.

"I heard that you made a friend," Odin could see the moment his son tensed and had to suppress the urge to frown. He had done this to his son, caused him to feel that he could not even tell him of a friend he had made. "I expect to see him in four days to dine with us. It is important for me to meet my son's friends so that I may welcome them."

Loki could only gape after his father left, eyes wide. What had changed with Odin that made him seem interested in his life? "I must…" He murmured to himself, turning around to walk to his room in a daze, "I must tell Percy the next time I see him…"

* * *

"Say what now?" Percy looked at his friend with wide eyes, sitting criss-crossed in the field they made their own, "Odin requested _my_ presence at dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, he," Loki drew his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on one of his knees. "He wants to meet you. He said - He said that he wants to welcome his son's friends."

"That's great, Loki," Percy smiled brightly at the god, sitting up and pulling him close to his side in a hug.

"That he wants to meet you?"

"No," The green-eyed teen shook his head, biting his lip. "It means that he is reaching out to you. Odin is trying to be a father."

Loki's eyes widened in realization. So that was what his father was doing. "Truly?"

"Truly, Loki," Percy held him closer, not saying a word as his friend started to shake with tears at the fact that his father might actually love him. He gently ran a hand through the god's black hair, humming a soft tune he learned from someone in town. "He loves you, Loki, whether he shows it or not. He is your father and you are his son."

Loki leaned back some to look at his friend, "I- Thank you, Percy. I-I want to introduce you to Odin, to my father."

"And I'll be there, Loki. I'll be right by your side."

* * *

"You must be my son's friend."

Percy soon found himself face-to-face with the queen of Asgard, the woman smiling gently at him as they stood in one of the many halls of the palace. "My queen," He knelt, placing a fist on his chest.

"Rise, my boy," She put a hand on his shoulder. "What is your name."

"Perseus, my queen. I understand I was invited to have dinner with you by the Allfather."

"Yes, that is correct," Frigga could see her son, Loki, fidgeting nervously as she and Percy spoke to one another. "Come, let us not keep Odin and Thor waiting any longer."

The two teens nodded, following the queen down a hall and into a large dining area. Thor and Odin were already seated, the king at the head of the table and Thor to his left. Loki sat next to his brother, drawing into himself slightly, and Percy sat by his side. Frigga went over to sit by her husband, smiling slightly at him.

Percy leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear as Odin conversed with his wife and oldest son, "Are you as nervous as I am?"

Loki gave him a small smile, "Oh, good. I am not the only one."

Odin cleared his throat slightly, prompting the two teens to look over at him, "So, I hear you are Loki's friend."

"Yes, my king," Percy said with a slight, almost frosty, smile. He didn't incline his head to Odin, something that intrigued the man.

"What is your name, my boy?"

"Perseus."

"Are you a warrior, Perseus?" Odin ignored Thor, who was looking at him oddly. Did he find it so strange that he was suddenly taking an interest in Loki's life?

"I once was," Percy said after a moment of silence. "I trained to use the sword."

"Are you any good?"

"I am skilled enough, your majesty," Percy's smile was turning colder by the second. "I've been training since I learned to walk."

"Why so young?" Frigga wondered, tilting her head. "Thor did not start his training so early."

"Long live Asgard," The green-eyed teen's eyes were distant as he spoke before they darted to Thor. "How is your training, Thor? I hear you are very strong."

Thor seemed surprised that he was mentioned when someone was speaking to his father but was pleased, "It is going well, I suppose. I am not that good of a fighter quite yet."

Percy nodded, "Perhaps with time, Thor, you will get to where you need to be." ' _The godling_ _can_ _be humble. Interesting.'_ "My queen," He smiled at the woman, nudging Loki gently under the table to get his attention slightly. "I hear you were the one to teach Loki how to use magic."

"Indeed, I was," She tilted her head in acknowledgment. "But Loki has far surpassed my abilities. He is creating his own spells."

"Yes, I saw some of them," The green-eyed water user said. "His magic is very amazing- beautiful even. I always find magic to be a wonderful thing." Percy knew Loki was looking at him in shock and nudged his friend again, allowing a small grin to grace his face as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Frigga turned slightly to her husband, tilting her head at the exchange, "It seems that we do not have to worry much about Loki."

"You are quite right," Odin murmured, looking thoughtful.

Thor just smiled, happy for his brother. He never liked how their father always ignored his little brother. It wasn't fair. While Thor tried to understand Loki's magic, he couldn't. He always tried to be supportive but his father always frowned upon that when he was in the same room as them. "I am happy for you, brother," He said softly, looking at Loki interact with the green-eyed teen.

* * *

"Well," Loki breathed once they were out of the palace and back at their field. "That went better than I expected."

"Quite," Percy agreed. "It is late. You should head off to bed, Loki. Today must have been tiring for you. I will see you again."

"Yes, you are right. Good night, Percy."

The other smiled, "Good night, Loki." He waited until the god left before his smile dropped and he turned around, "You may come out now, Thor Odinson."

The blonde came out from behind some tall bushes, smiling sheepishly, "How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear you breathing," Percy said. "And I felt a displacement in the air. Now, tell me, why have you come here?"

"You told us, at dinner, that you fought before- that you were a warrior once."

"Yes," The black-haired teen nodded. "That is correct. What of it, godling. You do not expect me to fight you, do you?"

"No," Thor smiled, shaking his head. "I feel as though I would be outmatched."

"Smart," Percy nodded. "If not that, then why are you here?"

"My father has me fighting some of the guards," Thor started. "But my training does not go beyond that. I was wondering, perhaps, if you wouldn't mind assisting me."

Percy was silent for a moment before speaking, "Give me some time to think upon it. I will inform you of my answer in a few days. Was there anything else you needed to ask?"

Thor knew this was the only chance, probably, that he'd have to ask the teen some questions about himself, "Are you a god?"

"Clarify." It sounded more like an order than a question.

"As I am the god of thunder and Loki is the god of mischief, among other things, what are you? Are you a god like us- a man with abilities unlike the people of Asgard?"

Sea-green eyes met sky-blue before Percy nodded, "Yes, I am. I am the god of water, battle strategy, heroes, and healing."

"Battle strategy?" The blonde raised his eyebrows, "That is a remarkable skill to have."

"Indeed, it is," The black-haired god nodded. "Lady Athena, a Greek goddess, blessed me with this ability. I knew one of her demigod daughters."

"You met the Greeks?" Thor was surprised. Odin told them that they were not to contact them, that it could cause a war.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "My father is Lord Poseidon, god of the seas. My mother resides here in Asgard as one of the healers outside of the palace."

"Is that where your healing comes from?"

"Partially. I trained a bit with Lord Apollo after taking a liking to healing. It was only for a week but I learned quite a lot." The black-haired god looked up at the darkening sky, "I do believe it is getting late."

Thor knew a dismissal when he saw one, "Good night, Perseus."

"Good night, son of Odin. We shall talk again later."

* * *

Loki and Percy were at their field again, three days from the dinner, and Percy was telling the other god about his daily life, what he does aside from talking with Loki.

"I assist my mother at our home. She heals many people if they're sick or injured. I, um, also work with sewing. We, uh, trade cloths with other realms. We're- We have a very popular business."

"That sounds interesting," Loki smiled up at his friend from where they laid on the grass side-by-side. "You must show me some of the clothes some time."

"Would you like to see some tomorrow?" Percy grinned, "I'm sure my mother would like to meet you anyway."

"I would love to. Her healing- how well is it, if I may ask."

"She deals mostly with sickness than the injured. I am the one that deals primarily with injuries but I have heard from many people that she is very skilled. She enjoys helping people."

"That is good," Loki nodded. "Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from her."

"I'm sure she would love to have a student," Percy laughed, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder for a moment. There was a bit of silence before he spoke again, "Thor came to me to talk after the dinner."

Loki looked over, "What of?"

"He asked me to assist him in his training. He believes that he would not progress further if all he ever does is fight the guards."

"He is right," Loki nodded. "But you do not have to do anything for my brother, Percy. You do not have to do this."

"I want to, though," Percy smiled slightly at his friend. "I may be done with fighting but I can make sure that someone is strong enough to defend Asgard in my place."

"You are powerful," Loki said. It was more of a statement than question. "You do not just have water abilities. You are a god as well, like me."

"Yes," Percy nodded and told the god of mischief what he told Thor. "I do not flaunt my powers. I only use my healing to help people."

"I believe you," Loki smiled. "It is quite refreshing, though, to know you will be around longer than most."

Percy grinned. "You can't get rid of my that easily, Lokes."

"Yes, oh, woe is me," Loki dramatically placed a hand on his forehead, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you love me," Percy laughed, pushing his friend.

"I tolerate you," Loki said but his grin gave him away.

"Whatever, Lokes, I'm awesome."

"And full of himself, apparently."

"It's called self-appreciating."


	3. Chapter 3

_"My mother is dealing with a patient at the moment but we can head to the back to wait for her to finish up."_

* * *

"Loki! Loki. Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki," Percy stood by the god's bed, poking his friend consistently in the stomach as he slept. "Lokes, come on, wake up! Loki, Loki, Loki, Lo-"

"Oh, my Odin, shut _up_ ," The god of mischief glared at his friend, who grinned cheekily at him. "Alright, I'm up now," He swatted his friend's hand away when he poked his side again. "What is it that you want?"

Percy rolled his eyes at the god's attitude, "Charming. Your mother said that you and I can go to the town and explore a little."

Finally, Loki's brain caught up to him as he woke up fully. First, Percy was in his room when they had just saw each other last night. Second, Percy was in the _palace_ which he usually wouldn't be allowed entrance to. Thirdly, the other god had just said that his _mother_ said that they could go out into the town.

Percy seemed to be waiting patiently as he sat on the side of Loki's bed, waiting for the god to reboot and come to life. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were alight with happiness, like he knew this was something Loki had always wanted- the chance to do something without being watched every second of the day.

The chance to be free.

"Get up, Lokes," Percy poked his side again, seeming intent on pushing the other off the bed. "Come on, what are you, the god of sleep? Get uuuppppp!"

"Alright, alright," Loki sat up, running his hand through his hair, and pushing his friend off the side of his bed.

"Ow, meanie."

"How eloquent of you," The god of mischief grinned at his friend, who pouted up at him. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, I figured we'd just walk around and get something to eat and then you could meet my mom," Percy shrugged.

"Very well," Loki nodded and got up, intent on heading to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

Percy, however, stopped him, "Nuh uh, no way are you wearing that palace crap Odin makes you wear. We're going out into town and I don't know about you but, if I was one of the princes of Asgard, I wouldn't want anyone to recognize me. Here," He picked up a bag from where it was lying at the foot of the bed and tossed it to the god.

Loki made a small 'oof' sound as the bag hit his chest but caught it and peered inside. There was a simple black sleeveless shirt and dark pants. It was clear that the outfit was made to allow the person to blend easily with their surroundings- perfect for the god of mischief. "Thank you," He murmured, taking the items out and placing them on his bed.

Percy just waved him off and walked out, like this wasn't the first time he was allowed in the palace and inside Loki's chambers. He closed the door softly behind him and took a deep breath, turning his head to look to the side, "Son of Odin, you should know by now that you cannot sneak up on me."

Thor came out from a room, his face sheepish, "My apologies, Perseus. I did not want to disturb you while you were speaking with my brother."

"Mm," The young god nodded and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"My mother told me that you do not wish to fight anymore yet you agreed to train me. May I ask why?"

It was true, Percy had told the blonde that he'd train him before he came to wake Loki. He wasn't exactly sure why except that something told him that he must. He allowed a small smile to grace his face as he looked at Thor, "To be honest, Thor, I do not know. You have the potential to be something great, to be greater than what Odin has planned for you. It would be my honor to assist you on that path."

Thor nodded in slight shock but inclined his head, "I thank you, Perseus. I know you do not wish to fight any longer and so your sacrifice is much appreciated."

"Your new training schedule will begin in four days at sunrise," Percy gave him a sharp look. "Do not be late."

"Of course," Thor smiled before walking off, knowing that the god wanted to spend the day with Loki in the town. Perhaps he'd go and see the Warrior Three and see what they were doing.

"Loki, are you done in there?" Percy opened the door and grinned at the sight of the god in normal attire, "Well, you look different."

"I feel ridiculous," The god of mischief mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror propped up on the side wall.

"You _are_ used to wearing your palace clothes. I'll try and not feel too offended that you called it ridiculous, though."

"Oh, quiet," Loki grinned at his friend, stuffing his hands in the pockets the pants provided. "Shall we go?"

Percy smirked at his friend and gestured to the door, "We shall."

* * *

As it turned out, not many people recognized Loki as he and Percy walked down a street in the town. If they did, Percy sent them off running with one look before they could even utter a single word. It was a peaceful day and they enjoyed the cool air around them and the nice people who seemed unable to cause any harm (most times, that was a lie for anyone living in Asgard).

The two teens came to a stop in front of a brown cabin-like building, the porch lit with a few candles here and there. There were the soft sounds of a woman humming and quiet voices talking amongst each other. "Come on," Percy walked up the steps, gesturing for his friend to follow. "My mother is dealing with a patient at the moment but we can head to the back to wait for her to finish up."

"Alright," Loki nodded and looked around as they walked through the halls. It was almost like an actual house with paintings hanging around on the walls and candles lit to cast a warm glow around the area. Plush furniture was present in many of the rooms and Loki could see some people with bandages and other injuries laying around, seeming content where they are.

"Perseus?" A woman walked out of one of the rooms at the end of the hall, smiling at the green-eyed teen next to Loki. Her eyes widened a fraction when she spotted the god of mischief and her lips parted to form a small 'o', "Oh, dear, I didn't think you were serious when you said you were bringing one of the princes over." She ignored her son when he made an indignant look and walked over to Loki, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki. Perseus has told me a lot about you."

"The honor is mine," Loki said with a small smile. "Your work, what you do, is inspiring. I was wo-"

Before the godling could say anymore, there was a crash and some shouting as two men came running inside the house. There was a man supporting another man beside him and his friend's side and leg was bleeding furiously. The only lucid one didn't seem to know what to do as his eyes darted everywhere at once.

"Perseus-" His mother started.

"I know," The young god was already moving forward, snatching up gloves from one of the tables nearby and snapping them on. "Loki, come help me."

"Yes," The god of mischief hurried forward and helped his friend support the man.

"What happened?" Percy demanded, green eyes snapping up to meet the other man's.

"He was injured during training," The man supplied, looking at his friend worriedly.

Percy snorted and muttered, "Figures."

Loki stomped on his foot, giving him a pointed look that told him to shut up.

The water-user sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's bring him to the back. All of my supplies are in the other room anyway." He motioned for someone else to take the injured man and walked off with Loki, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling, "Stupid warriors, getting injured all the damn time…"


	4. Chapter 4

" _You are an amazing doctor."_

" _You shut up, too."_

* * *

"That's it, we have to cut it off."

"What?!" Loki and the two warriors looked at Perseus with wide off the leg? It hardly looked that serious. What was he talking about?

Said god was staring down at the leg like it annoyed him and he pursed his lips, "It's gotta go." He patted the uninjured one, "Sorry for you loss."

Loki saw something flash in his friend's eyes that made him stomp on his foot and hiss, " _Percy, stop playing around!"_

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. I can't _stand_ -"

Before he could finish what everyone figured was going to be a biting remark (why he was acting so different than usual, Loki didn't know), there was a flurry of movement at the front door before a boy ran into the room, eyes immediately going to the warrior on the table. "Father!"

Loki could see Percy tense from the corner of his eye and looked over curiously. His friend was looking at the boy with a blank expression, though his eyes said more than any other thing. He seemed sad and filled with something almost like… Jealously? The water-user tilted his head at the pair, watching them interact, before a small, warm smile made its way on his face, tilting his lips up ever-so slightly.

"Okay, kid," Percy finally spoke again, something soft in his tone that was definitely not there before. "I need you to sit back for a moment. I'm going to make your father all better, alright?"

The boy looked at him with wide blue eyes, nodding slightly and backing up to sit with the other warrior. Loki was pretty sure his name was Jundur and the injured man was Kian. He could be wrong, though. The god of mischief moved to stand next to the two, letting his friend take over.

It only took an hour of Percy doing careful stitching and making unnecessary jokes. He liked scaring Kian more than anything, even going as far as pulling an axe from _somewhere_ and acting like he was going to chop off his leg.

That was fun.

"You're all set, Kian," The god patted the man's shoulder, helping him up and handing him a temporary crutch."I don't want to see you here ever again, understand?"

Kian, during the time, had listened to the young doctor quietly talk to him as he worked and had actually grown a bit fond of him, "No promises. I thank you, though. I fear that, if I went to anyone else, the situation would have been much worse."

Percy blinked for a moment before allowing a small grin to show on his face, "Get out. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"You are an amazing doctor," Loki said once the three left.

"You shut up, too."

* * *

After everything that happened, Loki was finally able to have a pleasant conversation with Percy's mother. Her name was Sallina but she prefered to be called Sally and the god of mischief thought that suited her nicely. She was nice and caring and Loki was pretty sure he was about to cry when she mothered him at one point. She was everything Loki wished his mother would be- a mother.

Sure, Frigga tried but it was hard to be both a mother, a queen, and a warrior of Asgard. She tried but Loki was still a child and all he wanted was his mother.

"Oh, honey," Sally was looking at him with warm green-brown eyes, a warm smile on her face. "Percy is so lucky to have you as a friend. He doesn't have many."

"No, my lady," He said, eyes cutting to his friend, who was looking out the window and zoning them out. "I believe _I_ am the lucky one."

Percy's mother went quiet for a moment before she turned to her son, who looked at her as if he knew she wanted his attention, "We're keeping him."

A large grin overtook the water-user's face and he said simply, "I told you so."

* * *

"I enjoyed my time in the town," Loki said as he walked with Percy in one of the many halls of the palace.

"Yeah?" The god looked over at him, hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his face, "Good. Oh," He took something out, rolling it in his hand before giving it to the other. "Here."

Loki took it and realized it was a pendant made of a white stone with dark green swirls in it. It was amazing and he wondered where his friend kept finding amazing things, "What is this for?"

Percy shrugged, "It's just a little something you can use if you ever need me. Should you ever be in trouble or just need me at your side, just spin it on any surface and I will come as swiftly as I can manage."

The green-eyed god of mischief looked at his friend with wide eyes, "I- Percy, I don't know what to say…"

Percy's lips quirked up in a smile, "How about we start with 'thank you'?"

"Thank you, Perseus."

"You're very welcome, my prince."

The two friends continued on in comfortable silence, Loki holding onto his new pendant with a happy look. When they finally reached the prince's chambers, Percy turned to the other and gave him a lopsided grin and a mock bow, "I bid thee a good night."

Loki just rolled his eyes and shoved his friend.

* * *

"Our son has returned," Frigga said, looking at her husband. "He seems most happy."

"Yes but I fear for the future," Odin stroked his beard, looking lost in thought. "There are dangerous events ahead."

"I am well aware, my dear," She went over to stand next to him, her dress flowing around her ankles in gold waves. "I _was_ the one to inform you. Worry not, it will not pass for years to come. For now, we must enjoy what peace we have."

The Allfather murmured to himself, sounding a weary and old with age, "War is coming…"


	5. Chapter 5

It all started out on a peaceful day and Loki guessed that it was that moment that everything came tumbling down around them.

Odin had called all of the warriors, speaking of one last training session before Thor was announced king of Asgard. Everyone was to attend the feast; the Warrior Three, Lady Sif, Loki, and even Perseus and Sallina. It was to be the biggest anyone had ever witnessed and was to be seen as one that would be remembered for eons to come.

"Good evening, my prince," Perseus offered Loki a grin, hands tucked in the pockets of his formal garbs.

It had been seven years since the two gods met and they were closer than ever. Every third day, just as before, the two would converse in the clearing, talking about anything that suited the time. Perseus was one of the most well-known medics of Asgard and someone Odin called upon for a problem with his guards. At the same time, Frigga enjoyed his inputs on her sewing skills and loved seeing his new works.

Loki had become a master of magic and even Frigga said that he was well past her in terms of skill. The god of mischief didn't dye people's hair anymore. Now, he performed feats of magic for the children eager to watch as they parents were away. He made people laugh and cry as he told a story with the green light that whispered from his fingers. His power was strong and he practiced with Perseus, creating clones of himself for so long, even Frigga felt she would tire in half the time. It was truly amazing to see how he prospered with time and a good friend.

"Evening, Perseus," Loki nodded at his friend before looking back at all of the Asgardians seated.

Perseus followed his gaze, brushing the curtains aside a bit. They were standing off to the side, just out of sight, and the water god knew his friend was nervous to go up on stage where people would notice how the youngest didn't get the throne no matter how hard he tried. It was no secret that some didn't appreciate Loki and his use of magic. They felt that he wasn't a true warrior.

The medic looked over at the god of mischief and allowed a tiny grin on his face. He knew different.

"I wouldn't worry, Loki," The water god said, releasing the curtain. "Somehow, I feel like you were meant for much more than ruling a kingdom such as Asgard."

The other looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Truly?"

"Yes," Percy nodded with absolute sincerity. "In fact, to show you that I am, indeed, serious," He reached inside his pocket, somehow extracting a perfectly intact flower. It was all green with a golden stem that seemed dangerous yet elegant at the same time. "This is a flower straight from my very own personal garden. It is called Lahnhii and I thought it reminded me of my favorite trickster. It represents elegance and strength. It should give you courage on stage."

Loki took the flower, staring at it with wide eyes. It was soft in his palms and he felt a smile curving his lips as he clasped it by his collarbone on his cloak. It wasn't big and so it did not draw too much attention to himself. He looked up at his friend, "It is beautiful. I thank you, Perseus, for being my friend."

"No, my prince," Perseus backed up a step and bowed at the waist, a fist on his chest. "It is I who should be thanking you. Long live Prince Loki of Asgard."

* * *

It had all happened so fast.

One moment, Thor was cockily walking towards Odin and kneeling in front of the throne and, next, Loki was standing in Jotunheim, watching as Thor, the Warrior Three, and Lady Sif get used to the harsh winter for a moment. His brother's plan was absolute ludicrous and he wondered if he learned anything from Perseus in the past seven years. Truly, his brother spent the time with the water god, learning everything he could about becoming a king and a great warrior. Still, it seemed for moot as he followed the foolish blonde to where the Frost Giants resided.

"We should not be here," He hissed to Thor, looking around carefully.

"Worry not, brother," The god of thunder clapped him on the shoulder heartily. "We shall finally test our strength and show father we are true warriors!"

Loki could only roll his eyes. Of course.

And then King Laufey had to say the line that caused the fight in the first place.

"Run back home, little princess."

Loki lowered his head, "Damn."

He could see the moment a grin slid on the god of thunder's face and how the hammer lowered, getting ready for a mighty swing. The Frost Giants went flying and all hell broke loose and, gods, Loki wished he was with Percy in their clearing, reading magic books and relaxing.

"Next?" Thor grinned, looking at all of the Frost Giants surrounding them.

* * *

Then, they found themselves running from a massive creature and supporting one of the Warriors because no one paid attention to the warnings of _never touch a Frost Giant._ During all of this, Loki had to wonder what Perseus was up to. It couldn't be any crazier than what he was going through.

Not soon after the beast fell, Odin appeared, clearly angered by their actions, Thor's especially, and his brother declared that he and the king could finally defeat the Frost Giants together. It was very clear that that was not happening and the young god would be punished for what he had done.

* * *

Loki found himself running through the town, looking for Perseus. His friend had trained Thor, he would like to know what the fool had done while he was unawares. He didn't see him anywhere, however, and the god of mischief was beginning to become concerned. He could, however, see Sallina in front of her home and ran up to her.

"My prince!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm before he could get a word out, "Please, tell me you have seen Perseus! The guards came and took him, for what I do not know. Tell me you have seen my son!"

The god of chaos could feel a sense of dread seep into his bones, "I have not, Sally, no. But I will find him, you have my word."

* * *

" _Who should ever hold this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

* * *

 **A/N" There's, like, one line break I do not want and it is the one after Thor says "Next?" so, please, ignore it. Thank you for reading this chapter, please review! :)**

 **-Jones**


	6. Chapter 6

_"You are a good man, Clint Barton. I know you will make the right choice."_

* * *

It was late at night and Jane just had to go out and investigate some strange things with the stars or something.

Darcy didn't care. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Can we just go back?" The intern shouted to be heard over the wind, "This is crazy!"

"She's right, Jane," Selvig said, grabbing onto the scientist's arm. "We can check this out later!"

Jane muttered for a few more minutes, looking at her papers and the dark sky like it would tell her everything she was dying to know in that very moment, "Yeah, yeah, okay. Okay, let's go."

The three quickly climbed into the van, Darcy sitting in the back and Jane and Selvig in the front. The wind seemed to be getting crazier and the intern thought she had even saw some strange lights at one point. "Oh, my God, Jane, Jane, look out!" She screamed when she saw the man right before they hit him.

"Oh, my God!" Jane and Selvig looked at each other before scrambling out of the car. "Get the first aid kit!" She knelt next to the man, his blonde hair fanning out a bit around his head, almost like a halo, "Do me a favor and don't be dead."

The man's eyes snapped open and he sat up a bit, looking around. His blue eyes, bright even in the night, was filled with confusion and pain, like he didn't know where he was but knew it wasn't home.

"Woah, does he need CPR 'cause I totally know CPR," Darcy said, eyeing the blonde on the ground.

Jane ignored her, studying the man, "Where did he come from?" She looked at Selvig, who shrugged, gripping his flashlight tighter.

The blue-eyed man suddenly got up, trying to get away from them. He stumbled a bit, eyeing them like they were strange creatures, and looked at his surroundings more. "Hammer?" His voice was weak but he had an accent they couldn't identify. "Hammer!"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious," Darcy muttered the last part to herself, looking at the man like he was crazy. In that moment, to her, he was a downright serial killer out to get them.

"Oh, my God, Erik, look at this!" Jane pointed her flashlight at the ground, revealing a circle with some ancient symbols. "We have to move quickly before this all changes."

Selvig knelt with her on the dirt but studied the man that continued to stumble around, "Jane, we have to take him to a hospital."

Meanwhile, the man was looking at the sky like Jane had been earlier, "Father!"

The brunette barely spared him a glance as she scooped dirt, "He's fine, look at him."

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the bifrost!" Blue eyes widened a fraction and there was a name the people in the clearing barely caught, "Perseus..?"

Jane stared at the blonde for a moment, "Hospital. You go, I'll stay."

The man turned around at her voice, "You, what realm is this? Alfheim? Jo-"

"New Mexico?" Darcy was pointing her taser at the man, the red light straight at his chest.

Blondie looked unimpressed, "You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a-" His body constricted as the intern pulled the trigger and tased him.

Erik and Jane stared at the woman in the beanie with wide eyes and slacked jaws, "What? He was freaking me out!"

About ten feet away, unnoticed by the group currently trying to put "Thor" in the back of the van, a man looked on with an amused smile tilting his lips, "Well, that's one way to handle the situation…"

* * *

Thor woke up in a white room, light blinding him. He didn't know where he was. It was almost familiar, the area similar to one of Perseus' rooms of healing, but it lacked the scent of the sea that always seemed to follow the god. There was a man looming over him, one he did not recognize, and he knew he needed to get out of there. He tried to remove the man's arm when he said something about taking his blood, "How dare you attack the son of Odin?"

"I need some help!" The mortal called to someone.

Soon, it ended up with Thor throwing the humans around the small room, attempting to make his escape. He was almost successful until there was a pinch near his bottom and he knew no more.

"There we go," Someone leaned back, seeming unfazed by the commotion. "Restrain him."

"Thank you, Doctor Jack," A woman sighed, supporting one of the male nurses.

"Pleasure to help, Miss June."

* * *

A "satellite" of some sort had landed in a clearing a few miles out of town in New Mexico. Men came around, trying to lift the strange thing that seemed to be stuck to the dirt. They brought grills out, beer and soda, and seemed ready to lounge there however long it took.

"Come on, Jackson," An old man said, sunglasses and a ballcap on his head. He lifted up a chain, gesturing to the hammer-like object, "Help an old man out, will ya?"

Jackson arched an eyebrow at the man, green eyes shining with amusement. He brushed back some of his black hair before downing the rest of the beer in his hands. He held out the bottle to the old man, trading it out for the chains, "Sure thing, Stan. I'll wrap it up and tell you when to hit it. Oh, and tell Ernie to save me a beer, ya? I'm too sober for this."

The man was about twenty-eight and he seemed careful as he walked, in more control than someone his age should really be. He held the chains with no struggle at all and went up to the hammer, staring down at it with a wistful expression. He knelt in front of it, gently touching the sides, "Hello, my lady." His tone was soft, barely heard as he crooned to the weapon, "Thor has been unworthy and Odin tossed you down here harshly like some trash. Worry not, big things will happen." He grabbed the chains, studying them a moment, "These mortals believe this is enough to lift you. Shall we show them otherwise, my lady?" He chuckled, wrapping the hammer in the metal. Jackson put his hand near the handle and he could feel the power humming at him, drawing him near, "Another day, my dear."

Jackson turned around, backing up a few feet, "Alright, hit it!"

Stan nodded before hitting the gas in his truck. The chains pulled, metal grinded against metal, the tires squealed as they ran against dirt, and the entire back of the pickup truck tore off, lying just near Jackson and the hammer. He leaned out the driverside window at everyone's laughter, "Did it work?"

Jackson just laughed, turning to another man, "Give me a beer! It's going to be a long night!"

* * *

Thor never expected the woman who hit him with her metal contraption to be the one to take him to Mjolnir. He had quickly got through the flimsy defense they had and quickly fought some of the guards, making his way to the hammer. It was raining now, the water spraying around him in a way he only remembered seeing when his teacher got particularly testy. Thor ran through the white tunnels of some thin material, dealing with more of the guards. He could sense Mjolnir. He was close, he knew it.

* * *

Phil Coulson stood in a room with a few men, looking at the monitors scanning the hammer they had found in a clearing, "What do we got?"

"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing," A man answered, following the agent up some steps. "Systems are barely coping."

Phil gritted his teeth, grabbing a radio, "Barton, talk to me."

A man kneeled on a small lift, just above where Mjolnir was, lifting up a bow and arrow, "Do you want me to slow him down, sir, or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

The agent seemed to sigh before responding, "I'll let you know."

* * *

Thor was out of breath, something he was not used to when only fighting such few men. He had made it through the white maze, however. He was there, Mjolnir was just in his sights. The rain was beating down harder, almost like it was trying to stop him from moving forward. But he had to get to his hammer, he had to get to the thing he was most familiar with. He trained with this weapon for years with his teacher. It was something that he wielded as a son of Odin and as a student to Lord Perseus. He had to have it back.

As he took a step forward, he was suddenly hit in the chest and thrown on the ground. A man loomed over him and Thor got up, wiping his chin with a grin, "You're big. Fought bigger."

* * *

Barton watched as the blonde man fought with one of Coulson's guards. They were duking it out in the mud, muscles rippling and glistening. What was with everyone having giant muscles? He spent hours in the gym and he wasn't even close to getting that.

"They're not all they're cracked up to be," A voice said next to the archer.

The man quickly spun around, aiming an arrow at the person. He seemed laid back, looking completely at ease despite the rain and the weapon pointed at him. Now that Barton focused, he could see that the rain never actually touched the man. He was dressed in a simple blue hoodie and black jeans, hands held out in the universal 'I mean no harm.' "Who are you? How'd you get here?"

"Peace, mortal. I mean no harm. I have simply come to observe."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean jack shit to me," Barton growled. "Who are you and how'd you get here?"

The man sighed, bright green eyes, clear in the dark, flickering to the side, "There is much you do not know. There is always a lesson to be learned," He raised a hand and the archer suddenly felt a weight on his arms, bringing his bow down. "I mean no harm. As I said, I have merely come to observe. That man," He nodded his head to the blonde still fighting the guard in the mud. "He is my student. I have taught him nearly everything he knows. However, he has lost his power," His tone was sad and disappointed. "He was arrogant, thought he was too powerful."

"Why are you telling me this?" Barton was curious. The man seemed strong, he had enough power to render the agent vulnerable without actually touching him, and yet he never made any move against him. Instead, he seemed to be trying to teach him.

"There is always a lesson to be learned," The man turned to the archer. "Listen closely, mortal. My name is Perseus and I have come to warn you. There is a weapon called the Tesseract. It was from Asgard and it is very dangerous," He studied the human, seeming to look into his very being. "It is a gateway, a portal as you might call it. It will open a door somewhere in another realm. Be prepared."

"A gateway?" Barton's eyes widened, "Wait, if this thing is so dangerous then why hasn't anyone gotten to it? Why haven't you? I mean, you're a-a god, right?"

"I am," Perseus nodded. "But everything happens for a reason and there is a lesson to be learned throughout every step we take and every decision we make. You are a good man, Clint Barton. I know you will make the right choice. We shall meet again."

When Clint blinked, the man- god- was gone and he was able to lift his bow again. He could hear Coulson talking to him and he looked down at the blonde man now in front of the hammer they had found. There was so much more to this man, if what "Perseus" told him was correct. He lifted his bow, pulling the arrow back, "Better call it, Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

The blonde stood in front of the hammer and Clint felt giddy at the thought of maybe seeing something different. He got this feeling that the weapon was important to the man, a part of who he is. Something told him though as he watched the man smile that things would go south for him, "Last chance, sir."

"Wait," Coulson could feel something too as he observed the man. This moment was big, a turning point in events to come. There were witnessing something that would change all. "I wanna see this."

* * *

Thor gripped the handle of Mjolnir and pulled. His smile quickly fell and he tried again as the hammer stayed and his muscles strained. No, this could not be happening. He had been worthy before. What had changed? This was his weapon, he fought with this alongside his brothers in Asgard. He grunted, tugging harder, and the rain hit faster. No, no, no, no.

The son of Odin took a step back, falling to his knees in front of Mjolnir, and let out an anguished cry when he realized:

He wasn't worthy at all.

* * *

 _"There is always a lesson to be learned."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"I've never seen a flower like this."_

* * *

"It's an awesome feeling, you know? When you can make something that could help hundreds of people."

"Even when you do not receive a thank you?"

Tony Stark sat up on his couch in his workshop, holding his body up with his elbows, "If I did everything I did expecting a thank you each time, I'd be sorely disappointed. What about you?"

There was a man sitting on one of the tables, smiling like he had no care in the world as he absentmindedly patted Dum-E's head, "I do not care for thanks. That does not mean it is not nice to hear them, Anthony."

"I guess you'd get it more being a doctor from Asgard," The genius flapped a hand in the other's direction as he flopped back on the couch. "Hey, Percy, do you still take care of the flowers?"

Percy blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic, "No, I do not."

"How come?"

"I have a task to complete and I cannot return to Asgard until Odin permits it."

"So, you were kicked out."

"If that is how you perceive it, my little scientist. Now, why don't you tell me your problems? That is why you've summoned me, is it not?"

Tony looked at the god, "To be honest, I didn't think the stone would still work." The Stark held up said stone, a red and gold marble object about the size of a fifty-cent coin that he had received on a particularly bad day at home when he was just seven years-old.

"Of course it will still work," Percy almost looked offended. "I did say that, should you ever need me, to simply twist it. Is this why you did not call me when you were in Afghanistan? Did you not believe that I would rescue you?"

The scientist shrugged, "I got out fine."

The god sighed and walked over, kneeling next to Tony by the couch. He gently ran a hand through the Stark's hair, "Anthony, I have known you since you were just a small child. You will always be important to me. I know you have nightmares and I am sorry that I could not prevent them."

"It's fine. They're not as bad as before. I got people helping me."

"Ah, yes, Miss Virginia Potts. Did you tell her that you still wake up screaming when she is away on business trips?"

"That's a low blow. Are you spying on me?"

"My scientist, fear is not a thing to be ashamed of. I, too, still receive nightmares from many battles fought on Asgard before I retired to assist my mother. Please, ask for help- if not from me then from your comrades."

"Comrades? You mean my friends?"

Percy gave a secretive smile, "Sure, those, too. Now, when was the last time you have eaten?"

Tony perked up, "You cooking?"

"That is why I asked."

"Sassy."

"Come, child, before I decided not to cook anymore."

"Not a child but, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

There was a small garden in Calcutta.

Bruce discovered it when he was walking around the area after assisting some of the sick there. It wasn't much, just a couple types of flowers in an area of the smallest bit of green. Bruce could take three strides next to it and reach the end in two. They were pretty though and he wondered how Calcutta had green grass in the first place.

"May I help you?"

The scientist turned at the voice to see a man with kind green eyes looking at him. He was probably around twenty-four, maybe older with the gaze he held. He wore a simple black shirt and loose khakis over worn brown boots. He had his hands in his pockets and his head tilted, like he was fascinated about Bruce.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking and- How did you get the flowers to grow?"

The man gave him a small smile, crouching down next to a yellow flower that almost shimmered gold. When his hand came close, it waved in the wind, almost like it was trying to reach for him, "Everything has a right to live, whether we like them or not. Not many people like flowers but there are some that do and that makes all the difference." He stood up and faced the doctor, "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself." He held out his hand, "My name is Perseus but you may call me Percy."

"Bruce," He shook the man's hand, silently wondering about the man's way of speaking. It was formal but kind and not at all pushy. "How do you water them?"

Percy glanced at the flowers before shrugging, "I spare as much water as I can. Do not worry, Bruce, both I and the flowers get plenty of nourishment. You worry about your patients."

"How- Oh, you probably saw me around," The scientist said and relaxed when the man nodded, green eyes open and honest.

"Yes, I must say I am impressed with your skill. I am also a doctor should you need any help," He offered before shrugging. "In any case, I must go now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Bruce."

"Ah, you as well, Percy."

* * *

It was another week before Bruce actually found time to go over to the garden. When he arrived, Percy was standing next to the flowers with a calm expression. The scientist noted that there seemed to be more of the plants and they looked healthier and happier.

"So, how often do you come out and tend to the flowers?" He asked when he got close enough.

Percy lifted his head to look at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise, "Three times a week- four if I must. When I am not here, I am in town assisting where I am needed."

"Huh," Bruce nodded. "Have you ever thought about bringing the kids around? I bet they'd like that." He came up with the idea when he went to bed the day he met Percy. The town was small and rundown and the kids didn't really have much to do when they weren't fighting off the illnesses that always seemed to plague the people.

"Yes but not now," The man smiled at him, something that soothed the brunette somehow. "They are not ready. Soon, perhaps."

"It's your call," Bruce said, pushing up his glasses. "When, do you think, would the garden be ready?"

Percy pursed his lips in thought, "Come by in two weeks time. That is when you may bring the children."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Percy."

"My pleasure, Dr. Banner."

It was only when Bruce went to bed that night did he remember that he didn't actually tell the man his last name.

* * *

Two weeks came and went and Bruce found himself leading five children down a dirt path to the garden, their parents a few feet behind. They were excited at the prospect of seeing flowers but the adults were a bit skeptical on whether or not the plants would be real. It seemed unlikely in a place like Calcutta.

"My friend, Percy, takes care of them," Bruce told a little black-haired girl holding his hand. "He is really nice, you'll like him."

"Are we close?" A blonde boy asked, his hair slightly dirty from the air around them.

"Yes. In fact, we're here." He led the kids around the corner and nearly gasped along with them. The garden wasn't two strides long anymore. It was probably the size of a nice house in the U.S. and Bruce knew for a fact that some of the flowers were really gold. Percy was standing in the middle surrounded by the plants, silently whispering to them kindly.

"Hey, Percy," Bruce called and he couldn't really contain the awe in his voice.

"Oh, hello," The man smiled, waving at the children. His expression softened at them and he made his way over to them, carefully stepping on some stones Bruce noticed that he put on the field so he did not step on the flowers.

The children looked at him in awe, like he was some god, and Bruce figured he must be if he made such beauty grow in Calcutta. "Mister, where did the flowers come from?" The blonde boy asked, gaping at him.

"I made them," Percy said, his wording sounding odd to the scientist among them. "What is your name, young one?"

"Ja'nek," He said shyly, offering his hand.

The man shook it politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ja'nek. My name is Percy. Who are the other children with you?"

Once the others were introduced; there being Kate, Ne'ran, Devin, and Sophie, the green-eyed allowed them to walk by the flowers, patiently explaining what each were called and what they meant.

"I've never seen a flower like this," Bruce knelt by a green flower with spikes on its petals but had a velvet-soft stem the color of warm caramel.

"Mm, yes," Percy was suddenly standing next to him, looking at the flower with fond eyes. "It does not have a name yet. Would you like to give it one?"

The scientist was silent for a moment, biting his lip, before speaking, "Hulk. It's name is Hulk."

"A wonderful choice, Bruce Banner. Come, there are more flowers I must show you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for having offended people. Trust me, that was not my intention. I've actually had a fondness for India since my freshman year and I swear I did not mean to make it seem terrible. My freshman history teacher came from India and she showed our class a lot of pictures from there. It's in my top 3 places to visit now, actually. I know my words cannot excuse my actions but, please, forgive me if you can.**

 **-FreedomJones**

* * *

"Have you seen the rest of Calcutta, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce startled at the voice and turned to see Percy standing near him with his hands in his dark pants, "Ah, no, not really. I've been in this area the most."

The green-eyed man nodded slowly, "I see. Did you know there is a Science City?" He smiled when he saw that he had gained the other's full attention, "Yes, one day you should go see it. You must remember, Dr. Banner, that this place is as beautiful as any other- perhaps even more so. I know I do enjoy India. You should have some fun- at least that is what my son would say."

"You have a son?" Bruce asked, surprised. The man couldn't be any older than thirty.

"Ah, surrogate son. I've grown a fondness for him, I'm afraid," He sighed theatrically, grinning at the doctor's amusement. "I must be going but it was nice speaking to you again. I believe the flowers need some tending to. Ah, before I forget," Percy turned to look at him as he stepped back. "I am quite fond of the recipes here in India. Perhaps you would enjoy them, too."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Percy."

"Of course, Dr. Banner."

* * *

"So, this is where you are now."

Percy sighed and turned around, "Lucas, how great it is to see you."

"It's _Luke_ ," A sandy blonde man said, pursing his lips with a strained smile. "Why is it that this is what is left of you?"

"I do not understand quite what you mean."

"I think you do. Why did you give up fighting again?"

"I find it meaningless."

"You bow to the whims of the gods?"

"I think you missed the part where I _am_ a god, Luke, and you will do best to remember that in the future."

"Oh, yes, the great _Perseus Jackson_. Or should I call you by your warrior name- _Abaddōn_."

"Do not speak that in my presence, I do not wish to think upon that name."

"Why not?" Luke grinned widely, stepping forward, "You were a beast, the Olympian's _monster_ were you not? You demolished everything in your path without abandon. The gods were your rulers until someone made you question yourself -Annabeth, was it? That _wretched_ daughter of Athena _changed_ you, made you _weak_ , and you fled this realm. Where did you run off to?"

"I didn't run."

"But you did. I'll ask again, where did you go?"

"You know the answer," Percy said flatly.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it. Where. Did. You. Go?"

"Asgard," The god said quietly.

Luke's grin turned sharper, "Pardon?"

"Asgard. I went to _Asgard_."

"Yes, the home of our enemies. Perseus, how _could_ you? If someone found out, gods _forbid_ , what would happen to you?"

"Nothing. No one will find out."

"How are you so sure? What if _I_ told someone?"

"You cannot," Percy said and waved his hand, causing Luke to disappear. "For you are only in my head."

* * *

Clint watched the tesseract from where he was perched on top of the hanger. It was a bright blue, mesmerizing, and it made him think about Thor and Perseus for some reason. It was powerful, a self-sustaining energy source. It didn't belong on Earth, the god had told him that when it was raining and his student was finding himself. It was a gateway, a portal for something that would shake their beliefs. Why didn't Fury believe him when he told him that it was dangerous?

It opened and someone jumped out and Clint's breath caught when he realized it was _Loki_ , Thor's brother. That meant, without a doubt, Perseus knew him. The archer wondered if he knew that the god of mischief was the one coming through the portal. Before he knew it, the tip of the scepter touched his chest and Clint tried to breathe but he couldn't. It was like his mind took a back seat and something else took the reigns.

"Come," Loki said, motioning for the archer to grab the case with the tesseract. "We have work to do."

* * *

"You know, Captain Rogers," Someone spoke up as the punching bag went flying. "There's no shame in saying that you are not okay."

Steve turned to the person and the first thing he took note of was his green eyes. The man had inky black hair and his stance was relaxed as he put his hands in his pockets, regarding him with a curious expression. "Who are you?"

The man gave a small smile, "No one important, I assure you. However, Captain, you are one of the most important players here."

"Are we playing a game?"

"Aren't we always?" He turned, picking up one of the punching bags effortlessly, hanging it on the chain, "There is a group of heroes waiting to be led, Captain. Your job is not done. Remember to keep an open mind, yes?"

"Ah, um, yes," Steve found himself nodding. "Of course."

"Good," The man backed up, disappearing right in front of his eyes. "The world is a different place now. There is more than you know to Earth."

* * *

The voice was with Natasha again.

"My ballerina, would you like to hear a secret?"

It was so random and sudden, that she couldn't help but pause as she piloted the Quinjet. She glanced to her side even though she knew that the voice would not be there. "Sure, what is it?"

"The water will always listen and catch you when you fall. It will always be a friend, even when you think the world is against you."

The woman looked out at the scenery playing below her, "I don't think I understand."

"You will in due time. Now, I believe you were picking up a rogue god of mischief."

Tony could tell Percy was near him. He always could when he had his necklace with him. The stone would always become warm, like it was a tiny hug from the god himself. It was… Nice. He glanced at the Captain. This was his childhood hero but he didn't feel the desire to talk to him like he would have when he was young. Instead, he watched as Loki flinched at the thunder, almost like he was curling in on himself.

"What, scared of a little lightning?" Captain taunted.

Loki glanced up warily, "I am not overly fond of what follows."

Thor did not know what to do. Jane was helpful with teaching him as much as she could about Midgard but he did not feel as into learning as he normally would. He had not seen his teacher since he lost his powers and he did not see him when they were returned. When he had asked Heimdall where he was, he would not say. Neither would the Allfather.

The god of thunder knew, however, that his brother was on this planet with him and he had to find him. He had changed, he wasn't himself. He would never have been like this if Perseus was involved. His teacher had a way of always bringing the good out of people. He soon found his brother on a metal beast- What did they want with him?

He had taken Loki off the beast and tried to get him to see reason. This wasn't like him, he was different. "You listen well, brother. I-"

And then he was tackled by a man made of metal.

"I'm listening."


	9. Chapter 9

' _Oh,'_ Perseus thought when he saw Tony tackle his student. ' _Oh, that's a thing.'_

* * *

Natasha felt, even though she could see that she was alone on the quinjet, a presence and she figured that the voice was still there. "Is he," She paused as she thought about what she was about to ask. "Is that man, the one that took Loki… What are your plans for him?"

" _He plays a vital role in what is about to transpire,"_ Came an answer after a moment of silence. " _If not, well... He will certainly provide a good distraction."_

Widow could hear the amusement in the voice and she fought back a smile. "I'm going to land the quinjet in the clearing near them," She told the Voice. Natasha had known the voice for a long time, the male helping her deal with the Red Room and the horrors that came with it. She never saw what the person looked like, and he could only even exist in her head for all she knew, but Natasha felt that she could trust him with her life like she did with Clint. "Is the coast clear?"

The voice was quiet, " _It is clear. They are only talking now, I do believe it would wise to join in as they are now speaking about taking Loki in."_

"Right," She nodded and quickly landed the jet with no problem now that the three men were done fighting like children.

Percy let the woman talk to Steve, Tony, and Thor and silently observed the god of mischief in front of him. ' _Oh, Lokes…'_ The water god thought as he made to reach a hand out. ' _What has_ _he_ _done_ _to you?'_

For a moment, Loki looked up and it was almost like he was staring straight at Percy. But the god of mischief looked off to his right and the spell was broken and Perseus was just left feeling drained.

* * *

The Avengers, and wasn't that something- to finally put a name to the ticking time bomb that was them?- were talking in the laboratory Bruce was provided when Thor spoke.

"Mortal," His voice was not unkind. It almost seemed shocked for some reason. He was looking straight at Tony, his blue eyes widened slightly, "Where did you receive the stone around your neck?"

Tony looked down at said object, smiling at the red and gold mixed in it, "My dad gave it to me."

"Howard?" Fury wondered, taking in as much information as he could for future reference.

The Stark scowled, "No, not Howard. He was never like a dad."

"Your father," Thor interrupted before the director could continue. "What did he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" The others were surprised by how defensive the genius was all of a sudden. The only time he was like this was when JARVIS was involved.

"Because I believe that he is my teacher," The god of thunder revealed.

Tony's tense stance seemed to loosen for a moment, "I- He-"

Suddenly, everything went to shit as Steve returned with a prototype of a weapon, Natasha came in with news about Loki, and Bruce grabbed the spear in a wave of anxiety.

An explosion rocked the helicarrier and, when Bruce and Natasha fell, the scientist could have sworn he heard a third person land next to them as he fought to control himself.

"Bruce, Bruce, look at me," Natasha called to get his attention as she tried to push a piece of metal off of her leg. "It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay, I swear on my life-"

"Your life!" Bruce's head snapped up to reveal bright green eyes.

Natasha tried even harder to get the metal off when she felt it give way, as if someone had lifted it. She didn't have time to question it as she limped away as fast as she could, going on a full run when Bruce finally transformed.

" _Up the stairs,"_ The voice said, seeming to be running right next to her. If she listened carefully, she could almost hear his footfalls.

The SHIELD agent did as told, making a hard left up the metal stairs and narrowly avoiding Hulk's hand. "Help me," She panted under her breath, barely heard through all the noise around her. "Help me, help me, help me."

" _I will, my ballerina,"_ The Voice's tone was almost as desperate as her's. " _I promise I will."_

They ran under the pipes and everything happened in a flash for her as she shot one of the pipes and got lightly smacked by the Hulk. When she looked up, Thor had tackled the Hulk away and she could finally breathe because it was over. Her heart was pounding but she was alive and safe, alive and safe.

"Thank you," She whispered and, for a moment, she could feel someone squeeze her hand before letting go. She raised a shaky arm and clicked her com when someone spoke, swallowing, "This is Romanov… I copy."

* * *

"Huh… So, that's what it does," Phil tried to swallow hard even as he felt blood spilling past his lips. His grip on the gun loosened a fraction and his vision was a bit hazy but he reached inside his suit pocket, fumbling with something. In his grasp, nearly slipping out of his hand, was a smooth black and white stone, the design almost like a suit. He placed it on the ground and managed a weak twist. Phil thought, for a moment, that it wouldn't be enough until he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Philip," Perseus knelt next to the man, his eyes big with worry. "I'll help you, you won't die."

"No," Phil choked on his words for a moment. "I just- I just wanted to say b-bye and that I'll s-see you later."

The god's eyes turned sad but he nodded, his hands hovering for a moment, "Then I shall ease your pain and allow you to sleep until you are healed once more, yes? Will that be alright?"

"Please," The agent managed a smile. "That w-would be great. Percy… I'm s-sorry for-"

"Don't," The green-eyed Asgardian interrupted him. "You were not responsible for your siblings' actions. However, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Now, rest, Philip," He placed his hand over the other's eyes, letting his magic flow. "And I shall see you when you awaken."

* * *

When Fury found Phil, there were two flowers next to him, a Gladiolus and a Alstroemeria- the flowers of strength and friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Why do you think it's me that's different?"_

* * *

Fury wasn't going to bring them to the table at first, the flowers he means. There was something different about them and he had felt oddly protective over them since he found them next to Phil. When one of the lower agents tugged on a petal of one, Nick almost shot them right there until he realized that the flower was completely intact and stronger than it looked. It was fascinating.

So, as much as he hated to do this, he grabbed the cards, dipping them lightly in blood, and the flowers and marched over to the table, "These were in Coulson's jacket." He tossed them down, directing his next words at Steve, "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

Fury watched as Steve reached for one of the cards, one of Captain America saluting the camera, sa he expected but it was Tony that caught his attention. The Stark was staring at the flowers, like he was contemplating grabbing them. As he continued speaking, the inventor reached forward and touched the stem of one of the flowers, smiling sadly like he knew something about them that they weren't privy to.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in it," Nick said, looking at both Steve and Tony, the only two Avengers left on the Helicarrier available since Thor and Bruce were on the ground below and Natasha was with Clint. "In heroes."

Stark stood up and stormed out of the room, his mouth set in a thin line that promised something ugly for anyone that stood against him. He ignored Steve, who tried to stop him, and glared at the SHIELD agents blocking the door, the two moving out of the way for him like he would throttle them right there, nevermind that he didn't have his suit.

* * *

Natasha sat next to Clint and ran a cloth over his head, her eyes soft. She didn't know exactly how to tend to someone in pain, that was something that wasn't taught in the Red Room. If you were injured, you were deemed broken- and no one wanted broken things.

"You know, I saw something weird," Clint spoke, his voice a bit rough. "Or met someone weird. It was when I was in New Mexico with Phil." He didn't notice Natasha's slight grimace. "He told me about the tesseract, about the portal."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "He did? What else did he say?"

"He said that Thor is his student and that he still had a lot to learn," The archer blinked a bit as he remembered, pulling slightly on his restraints as he sat up more.

"Thor told Tony that his father might be his teacher," Natasha revealed, moving her hands towards the restraints to release them.

Clint's eyes widened, "Yeah, and my bet is that it's not Howard he's talking about. I'm starting to think we all know this guy somehow."

"Before you found me, this man would talk to me," The Black Widow admitted. "He guided me but I never saw what he looked like. Do you think that the guy you mentioned might be him?"

"I think so," He nodded. "Maybe even Cap knows him."

"Maybe I know who?" Steve stood in the doorway looking at both of them, a hint of concern in his eyes as he studied the two.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other before looking back at the blonde. "Well..." The archer started.

* * *

Tony touch-downed on the landing pad, letting his suit disassemble around him. He watched Loki, taking careful steps as he approached the bar, skimming his hands on the smooth surface.

"Please tell me you aren't appealing to my humanity," The god of mischief watched the human, his blue eyes sparking with curiosity and surprise when he saw a red and gold stone resting just above his arc reactor.

"No," The inventor slipped on his bracelets before pouring himself a drink, downing it quickly. He set the glass down and smiled, "Drink?"

Loki frowned slightly, "You are different than the other mortals, Stark. Why?"

Tony tilted his head, his brown eyes studying the god, "Why do you think it's me that's different?" He picked up a green flower with gold speckles that rested on the bar, "You dropped this in Germany."

Loki's lips pulled back in a snarl and his hand tightened around the scepter, "Hand that to me, mortal, before I remove your limb from your pitiful body!"

The Stark, to his credit, didn't seem at all fazed by the threat as he looked down at the flower, twirling it in his hand, "You wouldn't really hurt your Angasiiar's son, would you?"

The god of mischief froze then, his mouth setting in a frown as he nearly dropped his scepter. After a moment, he spoke, "You do not know what you speak of."

"I think I do. You still have the stone, right?" Tony looked up at Loki and the god was reminded of a man that he had practically grown up with, a man who would tend flowers just outside the palace of Asgard. "The one my dad gave you."

Without thinking, Loki pulled out the stone Perseus had told him to always keep close, that, if spun, would always allow his best friend to find him.

"I know you're not in control, Loki," Tony spared a glance outside but there were no aliens yet. The god hadn't given the signal so maybe this conversation was helping. "Dad knows this, too. He's worried about you."

Loki looked as if he was about to say something when his blue eyes glowed brighter for a moment and his whole demeanor changed, "Your father is a fool and you, pitiful mortal, cannot stop me from taking Midgard."

The inventor's eyes widened when the god shot his scepter and then proceeded to throw him out the window.

The green and gold flower crumbled to ash on the floor, the wind from the broken window blowing it away to scatter over New York as Chitauri started pouring out of a portal in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

_"They've been telling you the same thing. Couldn't you hear it?"_

* * *

"Damn," Tony said as he caught himself with his armor. "This is more difficult than I thought."

"I'll say."

The billionaire spun around to see Perseus standing on the street below him, the god staring up at Stark Tower with sad eyes, "You're- Dad!"

Perseus smiled, looking at him, "Hello, Anthony."

"What're you doing here? What if the others see you?"

"Loki is my Angasiiar. He is in pain, I must help him. I will fight with your Avengers and save your planet," The god said before he raised his hand, creating a spear out of water and impaling a Chitauri. The water then exploded outward, causing other aliens around him to careen into buildings and crash to the ground.

Tony smiled widely, "Good to have you aboard."

* * *

"Loki," Thor landed at Stark Tower, eyeing his brother as he let Mjolnir hang at his side. "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

The god of mischief sighed and faced the blonde, "First Perseus and now you. You can't, there is no stopping it."

Thor's eyes widened in surprise and he tightened his grip on his hammer, "Perseus is here?"

"That is what Anthony said," Loki waved his hand dismissively. "You can't stop this, brother. There is only war." He aimed his spear at Thor, charging at the god.

Thor ducked under the spear, grabbing his brother and facing him towards the city below, "Look at this! Is this what you want?"

"It's too late," Loki shook his head, blue eyes widening as he looked at the god of thunder. "It's too late, you can't stop this."

"We can stop this," Thor said earnestly. "Together."

The god of mischief stared at his brother, his eyes searching, before he stabbed him in the abdomen with a small knife, "Sentiment…"

The blonde growled and grabbed his brother, slamming him on the ground, causing him to let go of his spear. Before he could grab him again, Loki rolled off the balcony and landed on a ship that flew by to catch him. He sighed and took out the knife, tossing it aside. "I will stop this," He vowed silently before calling Mjolnir to his hand.

"It seems your time on Midgard has changed you, my student."

Thor turned, his eyes widening when he saw his teacher and friend next to him, "Perseus, is it really you?"

"Thor, if you think you're suffering hallucinations after a stab from a tiny knife, we're going to have a serious talk."

"No, I am not. It has just- It's been so long… Odin had suggested that perhaps you have passed…"

Perseus smiled tightly, "Is that what he said? Nevermind that, we have to stop Loki. Let us go down to the Captain and see what he wishes for us to do." He held out his arm like he always did when Thor was about to fly somewhere so that he could go along with him.

"Aye," Thor nodded and grabbed the other, lowering them to the ground near Steve and blasting surrounding Chitauri with lightning. "Captain, we are here to assist."

"It's you…" Steve said when he saw Perseus, "You knew this would happen, this war…"

"I had my suspicions," The god nodded, lashing out his arm to hit an alien in the throat, downing it in an instant. "But, Captain, there is more at work here than just Loki and the Chitauri."

"Are you- You're the Voice," Natasha spoke, looking the man up and down. "And you're the man Clint met in New Mexico."

"I'm starting to think we've all met him," Bruce said as he walked up next to them after riding a beat up motorcycle to them, "Hi, Percy."

Perseus inclined his head, "Dr. Banner, you are looking well."

" _Guys,"_ Tony interrupted them, speaking through the coms. " _Glad to see Banner's here. I'm bringing the party to you."_

The Avengers watched as Iron Man came into view, a giant whale-like alien flying behind him, the creature crashing into some of the buildings as it tried to turn.

Natasha and Percy tilted their heads, "I don't see how that's a party."

Bruce raised an eyebrow before calmly walking towards the alien at a slow pace.

"Dr. Banner," Steve took a step forward. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

The brunette gave a small smirk, "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry."

"Oh," Percy said before ducking behind a car as the Chitauri exploded under the Hulk's fist. "Oh, okay."

The Hulk turned towards the god, leaning down so they were face to face, "Flower Man help fight?"

Perseus beamed at the nickname, "Yes, I'm here to help!" He turned to Steve, "Captain, how should we deal with the Chitauri?"

Steve sighed as he thought for a moment before he gave orders to everyone, sending them off. "And you," He turned to Perseus. "Take care of Loki."

The god inclined his head, "As you say, Captain." His sea-green eyes gleamed in the sun, "Consider it done."

* * *

When the arrow exploded in his face, Loki didn't expect to see Perseus standing in front of him at Stark Tower. "Percy…"

Perseus looked down at him with sad eyes, "Loki… Why would you do this?"

The god of mischief picked himself up, "I will rule Midgard! I will make everyone kneel!"

The other walked forward and lifted his hand, caressing the side of Loki's face, "'I've always loved your green eyes… My Angasiiar, look how far you've fallen… All this destruction, all this chaos… It is not your doing, is it?"

"No," Loki's hand shook as he raised it to cover Percy's. "It- It's not- Perseus, I swear it's not me. I can't- I can't control myself. You- I can't be your Angasiiar! I can't be, not when I'm like this."

"Loki, do you remember what I said to you before about the Angasiiar?" Perseus lifted his other hand and light surrounded it. When it diminished, a beautiful golden flower laid in it, the petals twinkling in the sun. He laughed and it sounded both happy and sad, "Loki, I've been giving you courting gifts since we first met. How have you not noticed? The Blensiir, the stone… They've been telling you the same thing. Couldn't you hear it?"

Loki closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears, "I hear it now, Percy… I hear it…" He opened his eyes, revealing the green they once were, "I love you, too…"


	12. Chapter 12

Perseus cupped Loki's cheek with his hand, tilting his head, "It has been an interesting time, my prince."

Loki found that he could only nod to that statement. He cleared his throat, "Your mother, she misses you greatly."

The god sighed, smiling sadly as he observed the Chitauri flying by like they were something that wasn't true. "I miss her as well but I can't return."

"Can't," Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he searched his Angansiiar's eyes. "Not couldn't. Is Odin still not letting you return?"

Perseus shook his head, "Not quite yet."

"For what reason? You have people waiting for you to return. He cannot keep you from your home."

"Loki, it is not just the Allfather that is keeping me here," The water god said solemnly, shaking his head. "However, we will have to continue the conversation another time. Ms. Romanov has found a way to close the portal."

Loki took a step forward, "About the Chitauri-"

Perseus held up a hand, "Don't. I already know. Come, let's go over to where your brother is."

The god of mischief nodded and teleported himself and his Angansiiar down to the Avengers, who all were looking towards the portal. Natasha was up by the tesseract with Loki's scepter, ready to close it.

" _I can close it,"_ Natasha said through the coms. " _Does anyone copy? I can shut the portal down."_

Steve looked up at where the aliens were flying from, "Do it."

" _No, wait!"_ Tony shouted, drawing their attention to the man's words.

"Stark, these things are still coming."

" _I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute."_ Tony paused for a moment as he thought, " _..And I know just where to put it."_

Steve put a hand to his ear, "Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

Perseus' eyes widened and he snatched Steve's com, putting it in his own ear, "Anthony, _please._ Think this through."

Tony took a shaky breath, "Sorry, dad…" He directed his next words to JARVIS, "Save the rest for the turn, J."

" _Sir,"_ The A.I. said softly. " _Shall I try Miss Potts?"_

"Might as well."

* * *

The Avengers, as well as Loki and Perseus, continued to look up at where Iron Man had flown through the portal with a nuke on his back. " _Come on, Stark…"_ Natasha said quietly over the coms, tightening her grip on the scepter.

Perseus held Loki's hand tightly, his voice shaking, "Anthony…"

After a moment, Steve ordered in a solemn voice, "Close it."

Everyone watched the portal close and gasped when Iron Man made it back through. Thor started spinning Mjolnir, his eyebrows pinched together, "He's not slowing down!"

Loki took a half-step forward, ready to help in anyway he could, when the Hulk caught Iron Man. The rage-filled being used the buildings to slow them both down before crashing onto the concrete near them, cushioning them with his own back.

They all ran to the fallen hero and Steve, Thor, and Hulk were the closest while the others stood about a foot away. Thor ripped off the faceplate of the armor while Steve tried to see if Tony was breathing but both ended up sitting back as it seemed futile. The Hulk, however, was not having it and roared in Tony's face, startling the man awake.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me," Was the first thing that came out of the genius' mouth.

Perseus gave a watery laugh and hid his face on his Angansiiar's shoulder as he heard the Captain tell his son that they won.

* * *

The Avengers, including Perseus and Loki, were sitting at a table at Shawarma, a majority of them too tired to talk to each other. Loki was seated as far away from Clint as he could be, the god next to his Angansiia, who was staring off into space while making figures of children Loki didn't recognize out of water.

"Who are they?" Loki asked quietly, leaning over a bit to observe the figures.

Perseus paused and the water figure with curly hair froze with him, "Just some old friends I had when I was a child." He smiled at Loki and kissed his cheek, "I will be right back, Anthony and I need to have a conversation."

Tony, who was in the middle of eating a sandwich, stopped, looking at his father with wide eyes, "We do?"

"Yes," The god nodded, face blank. "We do. Come with me."

The Stark stood hesitantly and followed his father outside the restaurant, "Y-Yes?"

Perseus didn't face him for a moment before turning to the mortal, "You are a brave fool." He gave Tony a watery smile, "What was I to do if you died?"

Tony shook his head and he couldn't help his eyes watering a bit. Parents always did that to people. "I'm sorry," He stepped forward and hugged the god. "I'm sorry, dad."

Perseus huffed a laugh and stroked his son's hair, "You are a hero, Anthony. You are a hero. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Do you understand me?"

The Stark nodded, "I understand."

"Good," The god stepped away from the embrace and held his hand out, making a Stark Phone appear in his hand. At his son's wide-eyed look, he smiled, "I like your tech. Now, I do believe you have a woman to contact, do you not?"

Tony blanched for a moment before snatching the phone, dialing Pepper's number, "P-Pep! Pepper, Pep, Honey, I'm sorry."

Perseus gave a full body laugh as he watched his son stutter over what to say to the enraged woman and walked back into the restaurant to sit back down next to his Angansiiar, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Everything is far from over," Loki whispered into his fellow god's ear. "Thanos has only been slowed down."

"You will not believe me, love," Perseus smiled up at him. "But you have other things besides Thanos to worry about first."

The god of mischief looked down at him for a moment, "Perseus, for as long as I have known you, I have learned that you are always right."

Perseus laughed, "I know someone who would say otherwise. When we are done eating, we will have to say goodbye."

Loki tightened his grip a bit on him, "I don't want to."

"I know, my love, but it is not for forever."

"I hope it is not."

* * *

About an hour later, the Avengers stood around as Thor and Loki prepared to leave back to Asgard. Thor whispered something to his brother and the god of mischief seemed to smile gratefully as he stepped towards Perseus.

"What are you doing?" Perseus wondered before squeaking in surprise as he was pulled into a long kiss. When they parted, he felt his love place something in his hands. When he looked down and saw a golden flower, his eyes teared up, "Loki…"

"Make sure to come back to me, my Angansiiar," Loki smiled, stepping back to where Thor was waiting.

Perseus held the flower close to his chest before he ran up to Loki, pulling the god down into a bruising kiss. "I swear on the River Styx," He murmured against his lips. "I will always come back to you."

Loki put a hand on his love's cheek before he let go and turned to Thor, grabbing the device holding the tesseract to transport them back, "I'm ready."

"Brother…" Thor said quietly, his eyes flickering to Perseus.

Loki shook his head, "He swore. I will see him again."

The Avengers gave Perseus a moment alone as the two gods disappeared and didn't notice when a man approached the Asgardian. "You know, when I sent you to Asgard, I never expected that you'd fall for one of the princes."

Perseus let out a long breath and turned around to where Poseidon, the god of the sea, stood, "Hello, father."

"Hello, Perseus."

 **FIN.**


End file.
